


Claire’s Late

by Abfics



Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clawen Week, Domestic Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Parents Claire Dearing and Owen Grady, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abfics/pseuds/Abfics
Summary: Claire was never late, for anything. Anyone who knew her could tell you that. She always had a plan, or a schedule. She was never not prepared. Until this moment. She didn’t know what to do, and if she should tell Owen.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Claire’s Late

Five days. Five days late. Claire was never late, for  anything. Anyone who knew her could tell you that. She always had a plan, or a schedule. She was never not prepared. Until this moment. She didn’t know what to do. 

Claire gripped the bathroom counter. Her knuckles turning white the longer she squeezed. Her gaze was fixed on the phone sitting on her vanity. “ This isn’t possible. _I’m- I’m not._.”  She couldn’t tear her eyes away. This isn’t what they needed right now, or ever. She pulled herself together, she had to go downstairs and act normal or else he,  _ they  _ would suspect something’s up.

She had already been gone too long, they would start to wonder where she was. She had told them she needed to use the bathroom, that only bought her so much time. Claire grabbed her phone, noticing her hand was shaking, took a deep breath and slowly opened up the bathroom door that connected to their master suite.

Halfway walking down the stairs, she forced a smile on her face, hoping it looked sincere. She stopped behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was back. “You missed the first round, but we can deal you in. Right Owen?” Maisie suggested and he nodded his head and started dealing her cards as she sat down across from the two of them. “What are we playing?” Claire asked picking up the paper cards and organizing them in her hand. “Crazy Eights! It’s one of my favorites you know, I always win.” She smiled proudly.

“More like always cheats.” Owen teased and looked at the cards in his hands. “That’s not true!” Maisie giggled but stated somewhat serious. “Oh I’ve got a good hand.” Owen tells her. His classic smirk appearing on his lips. Claire started the game by laying an eight of hearts, Maisie followed by an eight of spades, Owen lays down a king of spades and Claire lays down the one spade she had in her hand.

“Guess What.” Maisie spoke when it was her turn to lay. “What?” Claire and Owen asked in unison. “We’re learning about the prehistoric period in history class.” She stated and went on. “I told them you used to run Jurassic World and how much time you spent with Blue. And that you would come in and talk to my class.” She smiled brightly. 

Claire and Owen looked at each other immediately. Both expressed the look of  ‘ _Well I’m not the one going._ ’ “We can’t both come in Maisie, but one of us could.” Claire smiled looking at her, and then back to Owen. “Who’s the lucky one then?” Maisie asked. Owen started to laugh but quickly hid it with a fake cough when Claire glared at him. She heard him mumble  “ _I wouldn’t say lucky_.”  under his breath.  “We’ll look at our schedules to see which one can come in.” She told Maisie as she laid another card down. 

Claire was laying in bed when she heard Owen ask her something from the bathroom. “So who’s the  _ lucky  _ one that gets to go in?” Claire looked over at him. He had changed out of his clothes and was left in only his boxers. Owen’s dirty blonde hair was wet from taking a quick shower, his broad, sculptured chest distracted her from answering.

“Earth to Claire.” He said climbing into bed with her. “Sorry What?” “I asked which one of us has to go with Maisie.” Owen stated and wrapped an arm around her. Claire sighed. She was so over giving speeches and answering questions about Jurassic World. The thought made her shudder. As much as she hated it, Owen hates it much more then her. She wouldn’t do that to him. Maisie meant no harm with her request but it was a sore subject for both of them. 

“I know you hate that kind of stuff, I’ll make sure I’m free the day she wants me to come in.” Claire reassured him. “Thank you.” He mumbled and pressed soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. “Mm don’t stop.” Claire met his lips and slid on top of him, they quickly deepened the kiss, as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Owen’s hands roamed underneath her pajama shirt and was about to pull it off when the door swung open.

“Claire, I need-“ Maisie started but stopped when she saw them. Owen and Claire quickly tore apart and she fixed her shirt while Owen tried to not look at the ten year old. “I.. uh never mind.” Maisie stuttered and quickly turned around. “I thought it was locked.” Claire murmured and left him in the bedroom alone.

Owen flopped backwards and sighed.  _Great_. He thought. Surely Maisie was going to ask why Claire had been on top of him, he didn’t know why, but it seemed she only asked him the embarrassing questions. Like “Why does Claire have a bunch of cotton sticks in wrappers?”  It took him a second to catch on but then he avoided that answer and changed the subject. Later that day he told Claire to hide her tampons better.

Claire returned to their bedroom with a glass of water in her hand, she placed it on her night stand and curled back under their covers. “Remember to lock the door next time.” She laughed but he knew she was serious.

“Oh I will, I don’t like to be interrupted.” He teased and turned off the light. 

The next morning, Claire was reminded this was day six of being late, and that was not good. She was hoping for it to come today, but it didn’t and she was beginning to think about the possibility of it  not coming and that frightened her. A lot.

As she was walking out the door, leaving for the DPG’s office. She pulled out her phone, sending a quick text.

_ Gotta run an errand before work. I’ll be there in a bit.  _

She had casually replied with a thumbs up emoji. 

Earlier that morning, Maisie missed the bus because she had been too busy talking about which one of them would get to talk at her school. Owen had been willing to take her as Claire wasn’t finished getting ready. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wasn’t in a hurry to go into the office. It was quiet and peaceful to be left alone in their house, even if it was only for a short time and frankly Claire couldn’t remember the last time she had time alone.

However, being this late was killing her. She wanted to know if their whole lives are going to be flipped upside down. She decided to make an extra stop on her way to the DPG.

Next to Claire’s usual coffee place, was a convenience store. She found the isle easily, grabbed what she was looking for and purchased it. She had debated if she should wait to take it when she got home, or at the office. Both places were the complete opposite of private, and she wanted privacy if the result was what she was hoping it not to be.  _ Should I tell Owen before or after?  _ Claire wondered the rest of the way. She decided it would be best to wait. She wasn’t sure how he would react, they haven’t discussed that topic very often. Let alone it be a real possibility. 

Claire arrived at the office half an hour past nine. She was greeted by several employees and a few volunteers. The news was on, like always. She glanced at Zia on the phone, having a heated argument from what Claire could overhear. She sat down in her white office chair, opened up her laptop and slid her purse underneath her desk. Normally she didn’t care where she put her purse but today, she consciously made sure it was out of site, especially if anyone happens to notice the rectangular box inside. The last thing she wanted was questions and rumors starting.

Claire began to type away on her computer, responding to emails and looking at the new donations for the dinosaurs. She had just hit send on an email to the governor as Zia came into her office. “So, why were you ‘ late ’ today?” She asked nonchalantly but Claire knew for a fact that it wasn’t just her curiosity.

“We had to drop Maisie off at school.” She lied and Zia looked unconvinced. “It’s true.” Claire argued. It was true, they did have to drop Maisie off at school today, but the  they  was a him, and by _him_ she meant Owen.

“You’re such a liar.” Zia stated with a small laugh. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me why, but I do have news. They found another dinosaur, the news had reported it this morning.” Claire frowned sipping on her coffee. “Why didn’t you call me earlier to tell me?” She questioned, usually Claire was informed about everything in a matter of minutes if there was any, literally any dinosaur news.

“I was, but then you texted saying you were going to be late. I figured it must be important because you’re  never  late.” Zia explained. She wasn’t wrong, it was important, maybe not like Zia had envisioned but important for her, and her family. Her thoughts drifted off to this morning, when Owen asked if she was alright. She had nodded and said everything was just fine, but the truth was she wasn’t. Not even close, not with these thoughts and unknowns weighing her down like a brick.

“You still could have called.” Claire said turning her focus to her laptop. “Let me know if anything else comes up on the dinosaur.” She added. Her friend only nodded and stepped out.

When she left, Claire pulled up the file, looking at what dinosaurs had been captured, and which ones hadn’t. The DPG had fought hard to convince the government that the dinosaurs deserve a real sanctuary. It had taken time, but eventually they agreed to allow the dinosaurs to live on the island Lockwood had envisioned. The government had tried to come up with different places, or a more remote island but in the end, Lockwood’s was a perfect sanctuary.

Claire’s gaze shifted towards the pictures on her desk, right next to her silver computer. She smiled softly as memories flooded her thoughts on that certain day, but she soon wondered what it would be like if it wasn’t just Owen, Maisie and herself.  _What if they added to their family? Would Owen want that? How would Maisie react?_ Claire didn’t know. _Are they ready for a big life change? Especially something like_ _ that. But what if- _

Claire’s thoughts got interrupted when her phone buzzed. She quickly reached for it, not noticing the caller ID. “Hello?” She answered leaning back in her chair. “Is this Claire Dearing?” A voice replied. “Yes I’m Claire.” “This is Roosevelt Middle School, I’m calling because of Maisie Lockwood.” Claire’s heart started to race as she heard Maisie’s name.

“What-What happened?” She asked anxiously, automagically picking up her purse and searching for her keys. “She had an accident on the playground. She’s in the nurses office now, but we suggest you take her to the hospital.” The lady on the other end stated. Claire felt her chest tighten, she suddenly felt frozen. She tried to move but nothing.  _ She’s going to be ok. She’s going to be ok. _ She felt tears trying to escape her green eyes.

“Miss Dearing?” A voice brought her back to reality. “Yes, I’ll.. I’ll be right there.” “Would you like us to inform Mr. Grady?” “That’s not necessary. Tell Maisie I’m on my way.” Claire responded and hung up the phone.

“Claire! Claire! Where are you going?!” Zia shouted as Claire practically ran out of the office, “It’s an emergency. I’ll be gone for the rest of the day.” She choked out and only saw part of Zia’s nodding head when the elevator’s doors closed shut.

As soon as Claire was at the school, she called Owen. “Hey Claire-“ “Maisie got hurt on the playground. I’m walking into the school now. I’ll tell you how bad it is in a minute.” “I’m coming there, I just have to-“ “No, No stay at work. I can handle this. We’ll see you at home ok?” Claire came into the admin office still on the phone with him. “Are you sure?” Owen asked and Claire nodded, but then responded “Yes.” “Tell me any updates. I love you.” Claire hung up and approached the secretary’s desk. 

“Maisie Lockwood?” She asked, her voice unsteady. The older woman looked up at Claire and lifted her glasses to her head. “I need you to check in first.” She then pointed to the clip board laying on the counter.

Claire bit her lip in order to remain calm. She quickly signed her name and the date. The secretary pointed to a room with the word “Nurse” printed on the door. 

Claire rushed over and came into the room finding Maisie. Her puffy red face, the result of crying. It was evident that something bad had happened. Claire put her arms around her, Maisie took comfort in her embrace and relaxed. After a minute or so, Claire leaned back to examine the scrapes and bruises. She noticed a bump on her head, Claire hoped she didn’t have a concussion. Her face seemed fine other then the swelling bump, a few cuts on her arm and then she saw her swollen hand and wrist. Claire carefully touched it and Maisie winced. “Sorry Maisie.” She whispered.

The red head finally stood up and saw the nurse with an ice pack. She handed the cold, blue squishy pack to Claire and she rested it against her bump. “How did this happen?” Claire asked. Her expression had changed from worried to a serious one. The nurse glanced at Maisie and then back at Claire before explaining. “Maisie was on the monkey bars, hanging upside down when she slipped and fell. Some of her classmates saw her and went to get help.” On her way to the school, Claire thought of every accident she could think of and cause her worry more. but now, Claire seemed to calm down a little. Her shoulders weren’t so tense. “Maisie, lets go have someone take a look at that wrist.” Claire told her softly rubbing the back of her head. Maisie only nodded and the two girls left the office. She had to sign off that Maisie was leaving school early, and then grabbed her backpack on the way out.

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Claire didn’t know how to approach the subject. There was no way she was going to say “There’s no one to blame but yourself. Why would you hang upside down on the bars?” When they pulled into the hospital, Claire turned off the car and looked in the mirror.

“Are you mad at me?” Maisie whispered looking down at her fingers. Claire paused,  Was she mad?  She didn’t think so, Did she nearly have a heart attack; yes. But she wasn’t mad.  It was an accident.  Claire reminded herself. “No, I’m not. I was scared, scared that something worse happened to you.” She sighed. “You do over think a lot of things.” Maisie said which made Claire laugh and the tension eased up a bit. “It’s a habit.” 

Owen had just pulled into their driveway when he was relived to see that Claire’s silver Mercedes was in the garage as well. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his truck door. He tightened his grip around the white daisies he picked up on his way home for Maisie.

“Claire?” He called out as he stepped inside the hall. The house was silent except for the slight noise upstairs, which he figured was his girls. Owen climbed the stairs and heard his wife talking to her  patient.  “ I called the school, they said you can have the rest of the week off.”  


Owen lightly tapped on the white door and saw Claire sitting on the side of the bed. “Owen!” Maisie exclaimed, a bright smile appearing on her face. Claire had always told him he was Maisie’s favorite, Owen of course would deny it but at this moment, you could tell it was true.

“Hey, I got you flowers.” He told her handing off the bouquet. “Thanks but I don’t deserve them.” Maisie quietly said. “Hey hey, don’t say that. Claire said it was only an accident.” Maisie didn’t say anything to that, instead she reached out to give him a hug. “Look at that purple cast. You have to let all your classmates sign it. It’s a tradition.” Owen chuckled. “One that we don’t want to make a habit of.” Claire chimed in, she saw Owen give Maisie a “d _on’t listen to her_ ” look.

“Owen, I haven’t got her prescription filled yet, could you do that and maybe pick up some dinner?” Claire asked getting up. The events of the day had suddenly made her feel exhausted, her emotions running higher then usual.

“Yea sure, Maisie you can pick the restaurant.” He told her. “Can we order from the Italian place we always go to?” Claire briefly heard her say before walking down the hallway to their master. She came into the bathroom, and looked at her appearance. She looked tired, she felt tired. All Claire wanted to do was curl up in their bed and read a book, but she couldn’t. She had to arrange to be home with Maisie all week now. She would have to tell Zia-  _ shit _ . Claire had forgot to tell Zia what had happened. She quickly pulled out her phone from her back jean pocket and pressed on her contact. “Hey Claire, what happened today?” The paleo vet asked. “It’s a long story.”

Owen had just finished ordering the food and was on his way out when he remembered he needed to fill the prescription. His eyes did a quick search around the kitchen to see if it was lying on the marble counter. He didn’t see it. “Claire, where’s the prescription note?” He called out. Owen figured she must not of heard him since she didn’t respond. He came into their bedroom and saw her leaning against the wall staring out the window. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand. I was in a hurry.” She said. He was about to ask what she was talking about when he realized her phone was against her ear. 

“Claire, where’s the prescription note?” He whispered. He watched as Claire slightly jumped to the sound of his voice and turned around. “My purse.” She quickly replied and turned back around.  _ Where the hell is her purse? _ Owen looked around the house and finally found it tossed aside on the sofa. He started to look through it when his hand touched something, wondering what it was, Owen pulled it out. On the front, It had the words: 

_Pregnancy test 99% accurate_

He stared at it for a long time. A million questions popped into his head. _Is claire pregnant? Is he ready to become a dad?_ _Wait, he was already a dad, kind of. But was he ready, more importantly were they ready for a baby? How would Maisie take this? Was it even hers?_ He could feel himself start to shake and swallowed hard. “Did you find it?” Claire asked, he could hear her coming down the stairs. He panicked, Owen quickly shoved the box back in her purse and luckily found the doctor’s note quickly.

“Yea I did.” He turned around and showed her the paper. He couldn’t meet her eyes though, all he could look at was her flat, very flat stomach. “What did you order for dinner?” She questioned, pulling out a glass to fill with tap water. “Spaghetti for Maisie and I, caesar salad for you.” He simply replied. “Sounds good.” Claire replied now drinking from the glass. “Be back soon.” Owen stated and disappeared into the garage.

After they tucked Maisie in bed that night, Owen had become impatient. He kept wondering when she would tell him she was pregnant, or at least she thought she might be. He laid in their bed, trying to distract himself on his phone, but he couldn’t take it  
any longer. It was killing him. All he could think about was the possibility Claire was pregnant, and trying to decipher what he thought about it.

Claire came into their master, her pajamas hiding her toned figure underneath. His eyes followed her into the bathroom, hearing the sink turn on, and off a minute later. Owen placed his phone on the side table next to the king sized bed and waited.

Claire dried her freshly washed, moisturized face with a washcloth and undid her red hair from the bun it was in that day. She turned to open the half shut bathroom door and saw Owen staring at her, his face was revealing there was something on his mind, something he wanted to talk to her about, but she hoped he didn’t say anything tonight, she was worn out from the events that day.

She was just about in the clear, hoping in bed and pulling the covers almost over her when he spoke. “How long would you wait to tell me something?” He asked, she felt the bed shift as he turned on his side toward her. “What?” She responded, not sure what he meant. “If it was important, or changed our lives forever, how long would you wait to tell me about it?”

“I don’t know Owen, right away I suppose. Why does it matter?” She replied still turned with her back facing him. “Don’t you think I deserve to know about it then?” Claire could sense the hint of annoyance in his voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “I think you do.” “No I don’t!” Claire shouted slamming her hands on the bed.

“Shh! You’ll wake Maisie.” He put a finger to his lips. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” Claire whispered with a sigh, sleep was begging to come over her. “Why didn’t you tell me about the baby?” Owen blurted out. “What baby-“ “Our baby! Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant!”

Claire froze, she had completely forgotten. With everything that happened to Maisie today, it was the farthest thing from her mind. Truth was, she didn’t know if she was pregnant. She didn’t know how Owen knew, unless he found the pregnancy test she’d bought that morning. Claire felt tears in her eyes, threatening to escape. She didn’t know why she had them, maybe because she was scared? Scared she was pregnant and Owen might not want it? Or that she didn’t want it. Or if Maisie didn’t want a sibling. What if- “Say _something_ Claire.”

He’s now sitting up in bed, Claire sits up with him, and gently grabs his hand. “I don’t know if I am.” She whispered and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. “So you’re not pregnant?” Owen asked in a softer tone then previously. Claire shook her shoulders.

“I was late.. you know this month and I bought a pregnancy test this morning. I haven’t taken it yet, I had forgotten about it when the call about Maisie came.” She explained, she gazed at the clock on the wall, it was nearly eleven, she wanted to get some sleep at least. “I’ll go get it, and you can take it now, and see the results together.” Claire nodded only because she could see he was more anxious about it then she was.

Owen pull the covers back and left the bed to go downstairs, he returned not a minute later and saw Claire sitting on the edge of the bed. He motioned her to bathroom, which she joined and handed her the box.

She grabbed it slowly, and shut the door behind her. She came out after a bit and Owen raised his eyebrows, “Well?” He whispered. “We have to wait five minutes.” Claire answered setting the little pink test on the bathroom counter. Owen wrapped his arms around her, “Whatever the result is..” he paused and looked down at Claire, meeting her eyes. “I know.” She quietly said and pulled him in tighter. After what felt like forever, Claire picked up the test, her hands shaking as she saw the result. She handed the test to her husband and quickly walked out of the bathroom. Owen gazed at the stick in his hand. He didn’t know what to feel, disappointment or relief?

Owen joined his wife in bed, and snuggled up next to her, kissing her shoulder. “Are you sad?” He whispered. Claire turned her body to face him. “I don’t know. Maybe? Over the last couple days, I was scared what a baby would do to this family.” She responded. “Now.. I.. don’t know.. maybe we are missing someone.” She added, Owen only nodded at her statements. Part of him had always wanted a kid of his own, someone with his traits and looks. They both loved Maisie, but it wasn’t the same. “I’m sorry it was negative.” “It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe not, but now I realize I wish it wasn’t.” Owen revealed. “Does that.. mean?” “I don’t know, we can at least try right?” He asked kissing her temple. “It will be hard with Maisie here.” Claire pointed out. “Well it’s a good thing the school sent out an email about summer camp.” Owen chuckled. “I like that idea.” Claire mumbled. “I like it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my first Clawen fic! I enjoyed writing this one, I haven’t seen many like this so I was excited to write it. I appreciate any feedback you guys have, good or bad! :)


End file.
